qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Davenport
Miranda Davenport is a character and secondary antagonist in QIA. She often goes by the alias Kate Lewis. Biography Miranda is loyal to Brent Hall, and frequently engages in doing his 'dirty work' for him. She has a complex working and personal relationship with Ethan Taylor, whom she has strong feelings for and resents his attachment to Sarah Cunnington. Tasks for Brent Hall Miranda was responsible for paying Adam Conley, whom she called Martin, to pretend to rob Donald MacKenzie's bookshop so that Sarah would Home Jump with MacKenzie's son, Daniel, in 2017. She then later caused the car crash with Agent Hafiz, Ethan and Donald, and was the one who murdered Donald. ("Glasgow", "Revelations") Miranda also recruited Patrick Kearney, with the sole intention of placing him undercover at the Princess Grace Hospital so that he would be placed to later get revenge on Sarah, his ex-girlfriend, for being humiliated by her while they had been dating. Two years later, she posed as Kate Lewis, Ethan's girlfriend, and allowed Patrick to attempt his revenge - even though she knew that Hall wanted Sarah alive - but instead Patrick was killed. ("Ethan", "Tom", "Revelations") Miranda and Ethan later attempted to persuade Abbie Farley to leave her life and family behind in order to save herself after her brother Owen Farley betrayed the Reclaimers following his capture by the QIA. Abbie refused their help, however, and later ended up dead - which may or may not have been Miranda's doing. ("Revelations") In late February 2020, Miranda - posing once again as Kate - broke into Rupa Kalsi's flat. ("Misdirection") She took Kalsi to a secret Hub deep beneath Dryburn Moor in Northumberland, and Jumped with Kalsi to Luxembourg in 1973, in order to prove both the existence of time-travel, and Sarah's involvement. She later called Hall to apologise for almost getting Sarah killed, but told him that - thanks to her - Rupa Kalsi was now primed for recruitment, a fact that she hoped would get her back in Hall's good graces. Subsequently, Rupa did indeed join the QIA. ("Reclamation", "Rupa") Six weeks later, Hall tasked Miranda with murdering Jarrad Foley in 2011, even though he was due to die in that timeframe anyway. However, she was distracted from this task by Ethan, who seduced her and slept with her in order to keep her from intervening with Foley's death. ("Rupa") She later showed up in Park Lane in 2002, where Sarah was waiting for Foley, and abducted Sarah ("Fugitive"). Knowing fully what Hall would have planned for her captive, Miranda told her boss that she had her, and also gleefully informed Sarah that she had recently slept with Ethan. However, upon discovering that Sarah was pregnant, she let her go, and was consequently severely beaten by Marcus Anderson in Sarah's place. Afterwards, Miranda called Ethan, who came back and looked after her for a couple of days, but left as soon as Miranda told him that Sarah was pregnant. ("Rome") A few weeks later, following her recovery, Miranda was summoned to see Hall in Denmark. Hall told her that he had had Anderson killed because of what he had done to her, and that it had cost him his place within the QIA; this was of course all lies, but Miranda did not know that. He then tasked her with recovering some files from the Hub, which she completed (with most of the work being done by Heike Skulstad). ("Change", "Lampeter") She later went with Hall to Malta, along with Joseph Christophe, whom the QIA believes dead, in order to meet with Christophe's successor Radimir Krepela. Using Christophe as a bargaining chip by claiming he had an explosive brain implant, Miranda and Hall persuaded Krepela to help them on the next mission Hall had tasked Miranda with. Also while in Malta, Miranda abducted Rupa's new husband, Damien Shaw, in order to ensure Hall's safe exit. ("Malta") Miranda next appeared in Paris, researching Joyeuse, the legendary sword of King Charlemagne. She was accompanied by Christophe, still in the belief that she was held his life in her hands due to the phoney implant, and Kris Hagen and Luna Tavistock, two Reclaimer agents provided by Krepela. ("Denny") Personality Miranda has a cruel, ruthless streak. She is single-minded and, for the most part, fiercely loyal to Brent Hall. The only exception to this has been when concerning Sarah Cunnington, whom she despises due to her relationship with Ethan Taylor, for whom Miranda has strong feelings of lust. Indeed, Miranda openly offered herself to Ethan many times (e.g. in Rome ("Revelations")), but he had always rejected her - until he followed her to 2011, where she had been tasked in murdering Jarrad Foley, and he seduced and slept with her in order to prevent her from accomplishing her mission. ("Rupa") Kate Lewis Kate Lewis was the persona that Miranda used while posing as Ethan's girlfriend. After he was injured during the New Philadelphia 2263 Mission, Miranda deliberately manipulated events so that she would meet Sarah in the hospital, and told her that she intended to propose to Ethan once he got released. The following morning, she returned to the hospital to find Sarah had clearly spent the night with Ethan ("Tom"). Following the events surrounding Ethan's absconsion, 'Kate' went missing, prompting further investigation from DCI Rupa Kalsi ("Luxembourg") until she abducted Rupa in a bid to convince her to accept Hall's offer to join the QIA ("Misdirection", "Reclamation", "Rupa"). Appearances Season One As Miranda Davenport: ''"Ethan", "Revelations", "Reclamation" ''As Kate Lewis: ''"Tom", "Misdirection" ''(uncredited) Season Two "Rupa", "Fugitive" (uncredited), "Rome", "Change", "Lampeter", "Malta", "Denny" Unanswered Questions * Who is the older man she often sleeps with in Chelsea? Category:Characters